WaterLover one shot
by XholllllllllllllyX
Summary: I think I messed up somewhere with uploading a few of the others but this is a lemon so please enjoy x


Waterlover2 remove friend block user

JULY 13, 2010, 02:08AM 

hi 

could i hve a lemon one shot please if you say yes here is the form ^^

Is it a yaoi? Is it Yuri? Or normal?:Normal  
Is this a Lemon?:Yes Please  
What do you look like in the story? Name?:Sorry not good with looks and name:Hana Fujikaze  
How old are you?:Same as Byakuya Kuchiki  
Any special requests? (what you want to happen, where etc):Doesn't matter to me ^^  
Who is/will be your boyfriend/girlfriend in the story?:Byakuya Kuchiki  
Which manga/ anime is it from?:Bleach 

Daddy I miss you...

You sat cold watching the waves crash against the bay. Your blonde wavy hair swept around you as silent tears fell off your cheeks, your only living relative was dead, murdered was the right way of putting it. No one was gonna be there ever again and you didn't want that you never wanted to be alone. So when you found out he was leaving, your whole world came plummeting down.

A young couple walked hand in hand and you stared at them with hate and anger, you pulled off your top and skirt and began wadding into the water you liked the sea and it was the only place that made you calm down and think about the forming situation.

Three hours before.

"You're leaving?" You cry staring at the black headed man in front of you. He blinked slowly before turning away.

"You can't leave me! After everything that happened- I thought you said you wouldn't go!" You cling to his back as he sighs quietly.

"It's not that simple. Things change. People change." Gasping you pull back, he couldn't mean it he loved you. You knew he did so why was he?

"Byakuya listen, I know I've been... distant but it wasn't my fault. You see I-" Words just wouldn't form as he finally gazed into your eyes.

"You won't miss me for long. Get over it Hana, I- I just don't want that in a relationship." He began to walk away.  
"Byakuya I LOVE YOU!" You screamed after him, turning once more he spat  
"I don't love you Hana grow up!" That was it. The last memory of your father, the words he said before he was.. Before he was taken from you. Screaming you turn on your heels and run out. ~

Byakuya had been so cruel, so unloving however you knew he wasn't one to show his emotions but at times he'd smile and laugh with you, and even make love to you.

Once your father had died you didn't know where to go or what to do, that's when you met Byakuya he noticed your difference noticed you were something special and slowly you developed a crush on him, which soon turned to be a passionate love for the man. You wanted more than anything to be with him forever, but that plan had just changed three hours ago. You swam along you couldn't understand why he said that. You never told him what happened to your father but maybe he found out?

"If that's true, if he knows did he mean what he said? He doesn't-" You voice broke from the sadness, you continued swimming slowly coming back to the beach.

_**Byakuya P.O.V**_

I watched her leave, I watch her now swimming in the sea. I loved her more than anything holding her against me meant the world to me. Protecting her was something I always wanted to do, so then why did she become to distant? Is she in love with another man like my sister said? Do I leave her?

"Byakuya?" He eyes are wide her pale blue eyes pierce through mine and my heart pounds. She is different. That's why I fell in love with her.

"Hana." She raised her hand, I shut my mouth. Tears welled at her eyes. I stepped forward repeating her name.

"Byakuya do you love me?" She asks simply. I turn from her unable to admit how I feel. Sometimes I just wish I could confess.

"you said for me to grow up. Did you mean it? Because you know nothing." Her voice rose and became rather angry, I shrug unable to speak to her.

"If it's true then- then you know nothing about me." My eye4s widened and I faced her.

"Are you ignoring me deliberately?" I grimace at her. "Is it that you found someone else? If it is Hana stay the hell away from me." I couldn't stay I had to go. I can't bare this.

_**Hana P.O.V**_

Startled at what he just said I reached for his arm

"STOP!" I pull him back to face me. "That's not it at all Byakuya, my heart belongs to you and no one else. It's just- the reason I'm so distant- is. I never told you." I gulped as he searched my eyes.

"My father passed away 5 years ago today. He was murdered and the last words. Was... I should grow up..." Tear suddenly streamed down my face and I couldn't hold it in any longer I began sobbing I love Byakuya but

"I miss my father." Byakuya frowned and began stroking my hair

"I'm so sorry." He pulled me against his chest as I cried, I finally let it out I cried for a whole hour and then I stopped and just held onto Byakuya I never wanted to let go.

_**Byakuya P.O.V**_

I held her tightly, she was cold and wet. I couldn't help but hold her, I loved her, I love her more than I ever had. Slowly she stopped crying and just clung to me. I wanted her and darkness was falling over head.

"Hana, I love you. I love you so much." I lifted her chin. "I am sorry I didn't know. I don't want to leave. It will be for a while. And I'll be back." She shifts in my arms as she presses her lips to mine.

"I love you too. Always." I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist, I began kissing her deeply. "No one is around how about some fun Hana" she nodded quickly before shoving her tongue into my mouth.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

You could hear the growl from deep within Byakuya throat you smirked before you found yourself lying on the sand with Byakuya on top of you. He began unbuttoning his shirt and you played with his buckle,

"Hana, no teasing." You bit your lip as he removed his shirt you loved looking at his toned body__placing your hands on his bare chest he began moving his hands up and down your arms and back. He gently bit your lower lip, begging for entrance. You parted your lips as your hands climbed towards his cheeks and up to his hair where you tightened your grip on him; you could feel Byakuya smirk against your lips. His warm tongue explored every inch of your mouth; he wrapped his arms around you as he brought you to the sand. His soft warm lips kissed your neck as he slowly nibbled slightly on a sensitive part of your collarbone, making you moan in pleasure. You felt his hand slip up your shirt as his other hand went to undo your pants. He unclasped your bikini with one hand and removed your pants and any other clothing you had on you.

You pushed him away.  
" You're still fully clothed..." He smirked and removed his sword, then his shirt. He smirked again as he saw your eyes travelling up and down his toned chest and abs.

"Like what you see? Again huh?"" Sasuke asked in a lustful tone. You grunted softly as you pulled Byakuya against your chest and he growled slightly. You bit your lip, as he took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He rubbed his nose against yours  
"Hana." You frowned before he crashed his lips against yours then he thrust one of his fingers into you, his lips muffled your scream.

He added another finger which caused you to moan, your body shivered loving the feeling of being so close to _Byakuya_.

"... you're all wet." He said seductively, he added a third finger and you tilted your head back he leant down licking at the base of your throat.

"Faster." Obeying to your wishes, he added his fourth finger and sped up his pace.

_**Byakuya **_

I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers as I thrust faster and deeper, making her scream my name. She moaned loudly and I could feel her sweet liquid running down my fingers, and her inner thigh. She belonged with me. She cummed hard her body was sweaty, hot, pulsing from all the pleasure. I smirked and started pumping even faster than before, making her scream again. Her inner walls tightened and her nails dug into my back and I grunted silently. I finally stopped and I heard her wail, I nuzzled her neck.

"Gotta save some of that." I said dully I wanted her a lot more than I realized I sat up.

_**Hana P.O.V**_

I sat up shakily. He kissed my jaw line, tracing sweet kisses down my neck to my collarbone I moved my hands from his hair down his neck towards his chest. He smiled as he sucked on my skin; all too soon he pulled away. His eyes were different now; happy, worried, caring.  
"Are you ready now?" he said, his tone soft as he brushed my cheek and I blushed staring thoughtfully into his eyes. I kissed his nose _Byakuya_ positioned himself at my entrance.

_**Normal P.O.V **_

As he thrust in for the first time, your hands gripped _Byakuya _'s back. He started thrusting in and out of you slowly, and he started picking up the pace. You ran your fingers through his hair, and you moaned as _Byakuya _kissed your shoulder.  
"Faster." You wanted this more than anything, he wanted you too.  
Both you and _Byakuya_ could sense you were at your peak, and his seed spilled into you, he pulled out and you both breathed deeply you felt slightly alone now that he was gone, he knew this and he lay down next to you and you cuddled against him. He wiped your face and kissed you again. He held you tightly making sure nothing could touch you ever again. You sighed happily

"Do you miss him?"

"I miss my father yes. But I have something just as special to me as he was." You kissed Byakuya cheek before falling asleep.


End file.
